Because of oil quality problems, road traffic conditions and environments and poor driving habits, automobiles, after traveling several thousand kilometers, will produce carbon deposit and colloid in the intake valve and combustion chamber in the engine fuel system, especially GDI engines produce carbon deposit and colloid in the intake valve and combustion chamber more seriously.
The carbon deposit and colloid in the engine intake valve and combustion chamber are major factors that result in engine performance degradation, insufficient power, increased fuel consumption and super-standard emission, and have always plagued the automobile manufacturers and users.
There're two conventional methods for cleaning the carbon deposit and colloid in the intake valve and combustion chamber: one is periodically adding fuel additive to the fuel tank and cleaning the carbon deposit and colloid in the above-mentioned parts, such a manner is inconvenient for the automobile users; the other one is professional cleaning made to the above-mentioned parts with devices in automobile maintenance stations, the major problem with this manner is the long cleaning period and the high cost. The actual situation is that the carbon deposit and colloid in the intake valve and combustion chamber are not often cleaned for many automobiles, so that the fuel is wasted and the environment is contaminated.
In recent years, governments including China, especially the United States and European countries, are putting more and more emphasis on the environmental pollution problem caused by automobiles and are all improving automotive emission standards, causing large automotive manufacturing companies around the world to improve and perfect the conventional automobile engines and launch novel engines, such novel engines employ GDI+TURBO techniques, GDI is an in-cylinder direct injection technique, which allows more complete combustion of the fuel, enhances fuel economy and reduces exhaust emissions, TURBO is a turbocharging technique, which allows the engine to have a minimized volume and save materials and to be more powerful.
However, there's a great conflict between fuel quality requirements of novel engines and present situation of fuel quality, leading to appearance of more serious carbon deposit in intake valves and combustion chambers of novel engines, especially the carbon deposit in intake valves limits the exertion of advanced performance of novel engines, which can not desirably improve power, save fuels and reduce emissions.
Meanwhile, since the fuel injection nozzle is directly mounted in the combustion chamber for the GDI engine, and conventional methods which add cleaning agents to the fuel tank have been unable to clean the carbon deposit in the intake valve; the TURBO technique results in a high temperature of the engine lubricating oil, the crankcase oil exhaust gas is more liable to form drum-type carbon deposit on the intake valve lever, which severely affects the intake effect, affects the air-fuel ratio, and even leads to the occurrence of pushed valve phenomenons.
It has been a pressing problem to clean the carbon deposit and colloid in the GDI engine intake valve and combustion chamber and sufficiently exert the engine performance